The Time Turner
by mano95
Summary: When my crazy mind gets bored and has sugar, I write about random stuff. Harry and his pals go back in time and Harry gets to meet his parents. One-shot and not much of a plot but whatever...


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, etc. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling. Still. *sigh***

**This is what happens when no one is online *cough* Zana *cough* and I get really bored and listen to "Those Voices" from StarKidPotter's A Very Potter Sequel and wonder 'What would happen if Harry went back in time and got to spend a day with his parents?' This is what I came up with. Enjoy, don't enjoy, it doesn't matter. If you like it, tell me. If you don't like it, tell me. And why**** s'il vous plait****.**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked around nervously as Hermione ushered the boys into the room.

"Dumbledore gave this to me before he died," she whispered, holding out a time turner.

"What are we supposed to do with it?" Ron asked. "Well, it's not a normal time turner-not one to go back a couple of hours or so. He said it's powerful enough to go back decades—" She broke off as she saw the hopeful expression on Harry's face.

"I could meet my parents," he said quietly.

"Why would you want—" Ron started to say, but stopped when he noticed the glare Hermione gave him.

"Why do you think?" she asked.

Neither of them noticed Harry grab the time turner, put it around his neck and start looking at it, trying to figure out how to make it work.

"Are you coming?" he asked.

Hermione nodded and Harry slipped it around his best friends' necks. 

*Decades Before Sorcerer's Stone*

The trio looked around the house Hermione had gotten them.

"Looks good, Hermione!" Ron complimented.

"Thank you Ron, but I'm worrying about how we are going to get into Hogwarts!" Hermione said, wringing her hands.

"So say our parents got sick of home schooling us, and decided to send us to Hogwarts," Ron said.

"We could try it…" Hermione said.

"How am I going to hide the fact that I look just like my dad?" Harry asked.

"I can change your appearance, Harry," Hermione offered.

"Yeah, thanks Hermione. How could we live without you?" Harry asked gratefully. 

Harry looked at his reflection nervously. "Are you sure nobody will recognize the relationship between my parents and me?" he asked his friends.

"You don't look like yourself, mate," Ron reassured him. "Hermione did an excellent job," he added, giving his girlfriend a hug.

Hermione blushed. "Thanks Ron," she said, smiling.

Harry turned back to the mirror. He really didn't look like himself. Hermione had gotten him contacts that changed his eye color to brown, and worked so that he didn't need his glasses anymore. She had also turned his hair brown and used magic to hide his scar.

"Now, about our new names," Hermione said. "I was looking up names, and I found some that I think would be perfect. I saw one that means 'fire', and I thought it would fit you Ron. What do you think of Kai?"

Ron's ears turned as red as his hair. "I like it. I guess it does fit," he laughed, catching a glimpse of his reflection in the mirror.

"Okay, and for Harry, I thought Gabriel might be good. It sounds powerful." She glanced at Harry who nodded. "And for me, Skyla. It means 'scholar'."

The boys nodded again.

"What about last names?" Harry asked.

"Instead of us all being from different families, I think it might be better if we pretend to be siblings. In that case, our last name could be Salvatore. It means 'savior' which I thought fit you Harry."

The boys nodded for the third time, and Hermione finished filling out the paperwork.

"Oh, Ron, shouldn't we change your appearance too? You kind of stick out," Hermione said. Ron nodded and Hermione did the same thing she did for Harry.

The trio showed up at Hogwarts, Harry eager to meet his parents. They were met by Professor Dumbledore, whose blue eyes sparkled with amusement as he knew who these three were. Hermione winked at him and Dumbledore got them quickly enrolled in classes. He explained the made up story to the other teachers, and sent the three to their classes.

Harry almost stopped in his tracks when he saw James sitting next to Remus, Sirius, and Peter, with Lily sitting nearby.

Hermione grabbed his arm and dragged him over. "Hi, I'm Skyla, and this is Kai and Gabriel," she said, introducing them to Lily.

Lily smiled at them. "It's nice to meet you." She shook their hands.

"Hey, Lils, who are you talking to?" James asked, turning toward the little group.

"Some new students," Lily said, grinning at James and introducing them.

"Awesome, maybe they can join our group!" Sirius said, high fiving Peter.

Remus shook his head amusedly. "It's nice to meet you three," he said.

"Look! It's Snivellus!" James called as Severus Snape walked in.

He glared at the Marauders and turned to Lily, begging her to forgive him.

Lily ignored him coldly and went back to talking to James, kissing him right in front of Severus, who paled and walked to his seat.

James looked happily surprised by the kiss and Sirius cheered.

Lily went back to her seat and let Harry, Ron and Hermione sit in the three seats left in the row.

At a nudge from Hermione, Ron surrendered the seat next to Lily to Harry.

After classes were over, the Marauders invited Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Lily to hang out.

Ron and Hermione politely declined but Harry and Lily accepted.

They all walked down to the tree by the lake, Harry bubbling with excitement over being able to spend some time with his parents. None of them noticed Snape following them until he pulled out his wand and attempted to curse James for kissing Lily.

Harry quickly pulled out his wand and cast Protego.

James looked impressed by Harry's speed and grinned. "Would you like to do the honors?"

Harry nodded, thought _levicorpus!_ and sent Snape up into the air by his ankle, the Marauders laughing appreciatively.

"Nice," James said, patting Harry on the back. "Only Moony has been able to use nonverbal spells, and he won't teach Padfoot or me."

Harry swelled with pride at his father's praise, not caring that he had technically just cursed a teacher.

"Lily, will you help please?" Snape asked.

"No," Lily said calmly. "I thought you didn't need help from a Mudblood."

"I was lying, I didn't mean that!" Snape said.

"It doesn't matter. You said it. It's too late," Lily said, turning to sit in James' lap.

The others turned their attention away from Snape, who was too miserable to let himself down or hide the tears that were now falling from his eyes.

Sirius high fived Harry and Peter gave Harry the look he reserved for only Sirius and James, his heroes.

A few hours later, Snape had gone inside and Dumbledore came outside, looking for Harry. "It's time to go home," Dumbledore informed Harry quietly.

Harry nodded sadly and went to hug everyone.

"I will erase their memories," Dumbledore reassured him as Harry went back to hug Lily, James, and Sirius one more time, whispering that he loved them.

Then he forced himself to turn around and walk into the castle without looking back. He knew that if he did, he wouldn't be able to leave. He walked to an empty classroom where Ron and Hermione were waiting. Neither of them commented at the tears falling silently down his face as Hermione put the chain of the Time Turner around their necks and transported them back to their own time, both of them wrapping their arms around him.


End file.
